Session 16
Back - Next This session was played on August 29, 2017. This session lasted 4 hours, 4 minutes, but combined with Brimeia's session, it was a total of 8 hours exactly. Synopsis Urrak and Ravaphine help Seirixori get changed and Urrak gives her the Cloak of Protection she found in Master Bakar’s tower. After a night’s rest, Safika is nowhere to be found and Gunnloda and Brimeia join Urrak, Rav, and Seir in seeking out Baroness Moonstream using a ring they found the night prior. When Poni uses the ring, they find her in her underclothes and chains and Poni informs them that there’s some sort of anti-scrying or anti-magic field wherever she is. As they get teleported in, three of the group gets hit with a temporary madness effect. Urrak has twitchy arms, Seirixori is overcome with the need to attack anything nearby, and Gunnloda sees Seir as her lucky charm, not wanting to be further than 30’ from her. They interrupted a couple drow playing cards and some quaggoth making food and they all sprung into action, leading into the combat encounter that just would not end. They started knocking drow unconscious, then the session ended. Trivia * Continuity error fixed later: Eloise was referred to as Lady Moonstream throughout these earlier logs, but she was later revealed to be a Baroness. Since Safika would know that, the logs have been updated to reflect the proper title. * DM Error: Bless is not a one-time d4. The DM got it confused with Bardic Inspiration. Bless applies to all attack rolls and saves within the duration. * This was the 9th combat encounter * Highest attack roll: 23, Urrak, Ravaphine, and Seirixori * Most attacks hit: 3, Seirixori * Most damage for one attack: 17, Brimeia * Most damage for one turn: 17, Brimeia * Most damage done over the session: 31, Brimeia * Most damage done by team over one round: 34, round 1 * Most damage taken in one hit: 8, Ravaphine from Fred * Most damage taken total: 14, Ravaphine * Total team damage done: 79 * Total team damage taken: 28 * Running total damage dealt: 829 * Running total damage taken: 174 * Most healing this session: 6, Gunnloda * Targeted most: 5, Urrak * Most attacks dodged: 4, Urrak * Spells cast: 6 * Most common spell: 2, Fire Bolt * Most spells cast: 3, Ravaphine * Most spell damage in 1 attack: 12, Ravaphine, Magic Missile * Most spell damage by one character: 15, Ravaphine * Most kills this session: 1, Brimeia, Ravaphine, urrak * Team kills this session: 3 * Running total team kills: 30 * Most kills all-time: 9, Urrak Transcript PM Felicia - Seirixori: "So, let's go get something of this Baroness's." Seirixori starts heading towards the Moonstream house. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I'm not above a lil' rummagin'" Urrak says as she follows behind PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori enters the house and starts to search around for anything that could possibly be Baroness Moonstream's. PM DM: While you guys had mostly gone straight into the main hall where governance is done, there is a hall with a staircase that leads up to the residences on the second floor. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak takes the stairs and heads up to the second story PM DM: Gunnloda follows and Safika points out the master bedroom. "Whatever you need, you'll probably find in there." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak enters the room and looks around PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori slowly makes her way up the stairs, still sore from the previous mess. "How bad would it be if I maybe borred something clean..." she grumbles to herself waiting outside the bedroom Safika pointed out. PM DM: Most of this mansion has a distinct quality to it that marks it as better than what you'd think you'd find in a town like Bellbury, but this room exceeds the rest. It's nothing gaudy or pretentious, just the comfort of fine living. Soft sheets, a comfortable, well-made bed, and a closet full of bespoke clothing. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak heads to the closet and grabs the sleeve of a gossamer gown "What linens! This Moonstream must be made of gold..." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "What kinda possessions are we lookin' for 'ere? Anythin' that'll give us a better chance at locatin' her?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori pokes her head in, the comfort of the home not something she's used to seeing, if ever, "Huh, interesting. Hey uh, what are the chances her whole family got put in the same place? Because I just thought about that..." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Anythin' seems t' possible these days" Urrak says, mostly to herself as she further rummages in the closet PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: (investigation check for cool link-y item?) PM DM: Sure! PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((14)) PM DM: Considering what Poni'd said about a 'personal item,' you figure that clothes might be a good choice... but there are two women who share this closet, and you don't know which wears which clothes. However, you also find a box tucked into a drawer with a ring inside... a ring bearing the Moonstream crest. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Ah-ha! Serixiori!" Urrak clambers out of the closet with a small box "This 'ere, can't see why this wouldn't be personal enough" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Great! I did not want to accidentally break something, so thanks for looking." she laughs a bit. "So, we want to do this now?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: She quickly regains composure over her outburst of joy and clears her throat "Aye. For our companion here I'm sure the sooner the better" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Can I help find anything?" Ravaphine asks, wide-eyed and confused PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori jumps at the intrusion, "Oh, hey Ravaphine!" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Ah, Ravaphine! Been some time friend. Did y'jist pop in?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Couldn't escape that town square for long, didn't know when I would get transported back to this place. But here I am! Glad to see you both still in one piece" PM DM: Gunnloda eyes Seirixori. "If you think you don't need the rest..." PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori looks down again, "Oh...right yes. That would probably be for the best." PM DM: Gunnloda: "I'm sure we can find you some clean clothes. There's a whole town out there." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye. It's probably best not t' look like the town butcher on feast day..." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "What did you encounter last?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Bad decisions," Seirixori shrugs and starts heading out. Gunnloda follows Seirixori, PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak trails behind a bit to talk to Ravaphine, and tells her in a low voice "Seri nearly died chargin inta a group of genocidal folks. A dragonborn and two, no three?, sell swords. " PM DM: Safika follows the other two. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "my god..." Ravaphine whispers back while following the rest of the group PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "So yeah, bit of touchy subject. But I'm hopin she'll pull through right quick after I give 'er this." Urrak pulls a sleeve of a blue and gold cloak a bit out of her pack to show Ravaphine "It's beautiful eh? Plus, I heard tell from another trader that it's imbued with protection magic" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I'm sure that'll cheer her up. Did you find that in your travels with Poni? Where is that stick, anyway?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye, at that mad wizard's tower. And Poni? Ah, he's in the basement I believe. Probably on the floor....anyway" Urrak quickens her pace to catch up to Serixiori PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori starts heading in a direction away from the Cask and then stops, "I have no idea where I'm going or where to find possibly new clothes here...." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "This is a big enough town, I'd be shocked not to find a dressmaker" PM DM: Gunnloda: "What about the general store? Didn't we rescue the woman who works there?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: After catching up with Seirixori, Ravaphine asks, "in the mean time, may I offer you a set of clothes? I have extra until we find you something else" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Uh, would they fit?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Here, we're about the same height" Ravaphine hands Seirixori the bag of common clothes PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "An t'complete the ensemble," Urrak throws down her pack and removes the cloak of Protection. She hands the embroidered blue and gold garment to Serixiori "This should help ye in further sticky situations" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Don't worry, it was hangin' up. I definitely didn't take it from a corpse. This time." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Oh, uh thanks." Seirixori shrugs and tears off her blood soaked leather, the thin underclothes she has underneath also sharing some of the dried blood, but she ignores it and puts on what was given to her. She stares at Urrak and slowly reaches out for the garment. "Ar-are you sure? This looks...really nice." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "It suits you perfectly" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye, and it'll serve ye better than me" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Thanks," she says slightly embarrassed and unsure what else to do. Seirixori pouts a little when she can't hide her face under the hood because of her horns, "Ok so let's find this general store and then get some rest so we can find this Baroness Moonstream." PM DM: Gunnloda grins. "It's ok to have friends, you know.... but I was suggesting the store to find you clothes, and now that's taken care of." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Totally knew that," Seirixori coughs. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "A rest sounds great. Hopefully a good night's sleep will take these pains from me guts" Urrak pats her side lightly "Bloody Dragonborn..." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine gestures towards Safika and reaches a hand towards her, "I don't think we have met before. My name is Ravaphine and it looks like I've missed a few of your adventures. Have you been with them long?" PM DM: She takes your hand. "No... I just got here. Are you one of these... travelers?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I suppose you can say that, but I think we all are considered travelers at this point!" Ravaphine says to Safika, "May I ask, what do you do when not being transported to this town? I, myself, help run a bookshoppe back home with my mum." PM DM: Safika: "I'm from here. Vyon, not Bellbury. I was just... delivering a message to Baroness Moonstream." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I see, almost a local. So you all are attempting to find Baroness Moonstream now then? After a rest of course"(edited) PM Felicia - Seirixori: "I'm going to go clean these," Seirixori holds out her very gross leathers as far away from her borrowed and new clothing as she can. "Thanks again," she says quickly before scampering off to clean them and hide herself away in the Citrus Grove to dry them.(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Always on a mission, that one" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye that's the plan. Apparently Poni has a way of trackin' someone through use of a personal possession." Urrak hold s up the ring box "And we seem t' have found one" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Did you know Baroness Moonstream personally?" she asks Safika(edited) PM DM: Safika: "Not exactly." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "what message were you delivering? If you don't mind me asking. I know she deals with many businesses around the area" PM DM: Safika: "Don't take this the wrong way, but it's not for you to know." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "It's a message from the Queen o' this place" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak smiles and mumbles "...So fancy"(edited) PM DM: Safika holds herself back from eyerolling. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I see. We can deliver the message to her if you would like. Urrak here is a professional and we have the means of getting it to her safely" Ravaphine points to Urrak next to her with her elbow(edited) PM DM: Safika: "No, thanks." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "that's fair. well, shall we go find Lady Moonstream to get you on your way?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak steps inside the Cask "As soon as we get a couple in us we'll be ready t' go" She winks and heads towards the bar PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Care for a drink? It's on the house" Ravaphine motions for Safika to follow PM DM: Safika: "... sure." PM DM: Gunnloda: "Are you sure we wouldn't rather tackle it in the morning after a full night's rest?" PM DM: She's still looking at where Seirixori had gone, worried. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine heads behind the bar and pours drinks for the group "Everyone should rest up and we can take this on tomorrow" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori has just walked in wearing a totally different set of clothes than Ravaphine gave her, "I might have forgotten I had another set of clothes." she says, handing Ravaphine's clothes back, slightly damp from her washing them, even if she'd only worn them for a very small amount of time.(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "A nightcap never hurt nobody, eh?" Urrak quickly drains the flagon. "And a good even t' you all." she heads upstairs. A soft THUNK signals her flop into an inn bed PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "All is well, glad to see you back. You should follow suit and get yourself a good night's rest" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori nods and goes to step back out of the Cask, before turning around and heading to one of the beds upstairs. The beds might be better than the ground she was going to sleep on. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Gunnloda, Safika. See you both tomorrow" Ravaphine says as she exits the cask(edited) PM DM: Ok! We'll go ahead and fast-forward to the next morning then. Everyone's fed and dressed and back to full health and spells and so on. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: (YAY!) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine pockets a few fruits from the citrus grove before heading back to the group at the cask PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak, refreshed and geared up heads downstairs after a good rest. She sits at the bar and begins to eat an apple, waiting for the rest of the troupe PM DM: Gunnloda's there. Safika's not. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak turns and sees Gunnloda "Ah, mornin' t' ye" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seir heads down and picks at some food while waiting.(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda: "Morning, dears. You're looking much better, Seirixori." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Thank you, I'm not entirely sure I feel 100% but it's something." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine looks amongst the familiar faces "We're missing one. Anybody see where she went off to last night?"(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Safika? Can't say I did." Urrak looks around "Did she stay here?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: When Brimeia wakes up again, she finds herself in The Cask rather than Bophela. PM DM: Gunnloda frowns. "I'm not sure." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Well there's a face I haven't seen in ages! Brimeia! How are you my good friend" PM DM: (technically you show up in the town square, but close enough lol) PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Maybe being here made her go poof too." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Well, we have what we need to find Lady M, shall we continue on the quest to find her?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Yeah," Seirixori is hesitant but the nights rest did some good and she makes way to Poni's basement. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine follows suit PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak follows behind PM DM: Gunnloda comes along, not wanting to let you guys get in trouble without her again. PM DM: Poni's on the floor, rolled under the lip of a cabinet. Can't imagine how he got down there, Seirixori... PM DM: Poni: "It's about time. If I had to watch that web grow one more inch... it's like watching you lot try to problem-solve."(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I almost missed ye Poni...almost"(edited) PM DM: Poni: "Ready to save the world, then?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Ah, Ravaphine, yes it's been a while hasn't it? Pretty good actually, and yourself?" As she follows along with the others she asks, "Who? What? What'd I miss?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "We've got a bit of a detour t' take first" Urrak says, taking out the ring box from her pack PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "If this is your way of proposing to us, I would have pictured it under different circumstances. Like in the middle of a battle" Ravaphine jokes PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "As if any o' ye is fit to be my wife. Look at ye, so small." PM DM: Poni: "Yes, yes, hilarious. What's that for?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "And we're using this ring in order t'find Lady Moonstream"(edited) PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Who?" PM DM: Poni: "We're WHAT? Why would you want to find that stuck-up, idiotic, useless lump of a woman?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "I like her already," Brimeia chuckles. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "She's a hot commodity these days" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "She's got a message 'ere from the Queen" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Who? What queen?" PM DM: Poni: "Who cares? We're trying to fix the envirochronic resonance architecture!" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Yep, guess what, that means we're going to find her." PM DM: Poni: "Or do you just enjoy being ripped from your lives whenever the gods fancy?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "From my knowledge, there was another person last night looking for this Lady Moonshine. Poni's abilities will help us find individuals with a personal artifact. So that's why they have her ring" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Baroness Moonstream" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Poni, just show us where to find her before I bury you in the ocean." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "N..no we unfortunately need him. Please don't yeet him into the ocean" PM DM: Poni grumbles. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "well folks, shall we head to our Baroness Moonstream and see what she has to say?"(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Let's get this done" Urrak says, placing a hand on Ravaphine's shoulder PM DM: Poni: "At least let's see if she's dead first." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Lady Moonshine seemed very concerned about you, Poni" PM DM: "Put the ring up to my sensor. I'll see if I can find her corpse." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "At least...that's what she said in a letter she wrote. Try to keep the talking to a minimum when we see her" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Maybe we should burn yours... wherever Gunnloda put it," Seirixori mutters. PM DM: Gunnloda: "It's buried. Poni, be nice, please." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "We are attempting to find this person who my guess, runs this part of town" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak walks over to the sensor and shows Poni the ring PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Oh, I guess that makes sense, but what for?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Some letter?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I'm not quite sure. Somebody had a message to give her from Her Majesty The Queen, and another day a person had a shipment for her, so the stars are pointing in the direction that we should find this person"(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "so fancy" PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia snorts. "Very fancy." PM DM: The portal fizzles to life when Poni senses the ring and Urrak pushes the button. It's fuzzy and out of focus, though, not the clear images you'd all gotten used to. As you watch, the vision of a pale-skinned, blonde half-elf keeps coming in and out of focus. Her thick braid is frayed, bits of hair coming loose around bare shoulders as she's clad only in her underclothes. She has an iron collar around her neck with a chain connected to manacles and an iron belt. You catch glimpses of others wearing little clothing and the same chains, but you can't make out much through the interference. Finally, the portal fizzles in and out until it blinks shut. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "What...is going on" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Was... that her? Didn't look too good." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "She's someone's prisoner, that's for certain" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Poni, does the name Master Enchanter Qarius ring any bells? and do you think he was malicious in any form?" PM DM: Poni: "Qarius is the master of the wizard's college I attended. He's a dick." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "It seems he was the last person Lady Macbeth was trying to contact before she left town" PM DM: Poni: "That was her, though. There's some sort of anti-magic or anti-scrying field where she is." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Is there a way to get a stronger connection with the portal?" PM DM: Poni: "I don't think so. I might be able to open it long enough for you to put me through, but... is it worth it?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Only because you don't want to." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Guess we gotta do this quickly then" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "we have nothing else to lose, only gain" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "I'm always happy to help a lady out." PM DM: Poni: "Ugh. Fine. Get ready. But if we all die, I'm blaming you." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "None of this would be happening if you hadn't magically exploded everything, so you don't get to complain." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "alright urrak, lead the way" Ravaphine places her hands on urrak and brimeia's shoulders PM DM: Gunnloda links with Seirixori and Brimeia. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak presses the button and pushes Poni through the portal PM DM: Wisdom saves for all! PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((18)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((16)) PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((14)) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((6)) PM DM: Ok! PM DM: The world around you shifts from Poni’s basement to a cave. Glancing about, you note a handful of circular tables surrounded by chairs like it’s a place for many people to eat at once, as well as food prep and serving apparatus in the deeper end. More importantly, though, you see several drow, black-skinned elves with whitish hair, looking up at you from what had been a card game… and they’re reaching for their crossbows. Roll initiative. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((22)) PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((9)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((9))(edited) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((9)) PM DM: Ok! Urrak! PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak runs towards the Drow's table and slashes with the Greataxe, though the weapon feels unstable in her usually capable hands PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((23AC 9 dmg on the one I'm pointed at))(edited) PM DM: Urrak's greataxe comes down with a great thunk into the drow's armor, nearly taking his arm off with it. PM DM: West Drow pulls up his crossbow and fires at the angry orc that just invaded their game. PM DM: It hits for 5 piercing damage and roll a Constitution save.(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((15)) PM DM: Ok! PM DM: The drow you hit is going to disengage and move away. PM DM: The drow next to you is going to drop his crossbow and draw his shortsword instead. PM DM: Gunnloda is very unsure if she wants to just start attacking things, so she'll cast Bless on Urrak, Brimeia, and Seirixori. Sometime this fight, you can roll a d4 and add it to an attack or saving throw, one time. PM DM: There are two hulking beast looking creatures in the back of the room at a brazier, cooking? One of them runs for the door. PM DM: Brimeia! PM Kyris - Brimeia: (can i just attack the one urrak was attacking) PM DM: With a ranged attack. He's all the way over by the door now. PM Kyris - Brimeia: (ok jk then) PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia rages and runs straight for the closest enemy, swinging her greataxe. PM Kyris - Brimeia: (nat 1 atk, 13 dmg) PM DM: Brimeia misses... a lot. PM DM: Seirixori! PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori moves to the creature closest to Urrak, feeling off, and tries to whack it in the face. PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((nat 20-23 atk, 4+1 dmg)) PM DM: Nice! You bonk him square in the face. PM DM: The final drow moves so he can shoot with his crossbow (Brimeia, you can use your reaction to do an attack of opportunity if you'd like). PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia takes her chance and slices toward the drow! PM Kyris - Brimeia: (16 atk, 17 dmg) PM DM: The drow tries to dodge, but instead manages to stick his neck right in the way of the blade and oops, there's his head on the ground. PM DM: Ravaphine! PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine gets close to a table to cast firebolt at the closest drow in front of her and then proceeds to hide behind the table PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((23 attack, 3 damage)) PM DM: The bolt hits him and sizzles a bit of his neck. PM DM: The other quaggoth sees the fighting and comes to Nadal's aid! A little too late, Ted. He'll attack Seirixori. His first attack swings well wide, but the second slashes right into her for 5 slashing damage. PM DM: Urrak! PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak spins on her heel and slashes at the Drow to her left with the Greataxe PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((11, 11dmg)) PM DM: Just as Urrak swings, her arm twitches and she misses the mark. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Blast!" PM DM: Balok will step away and fire a bolt at the one who shot him: Ravaphine, roll a Con save. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((21 con save)) PM DM: Ok! You take 6 points of damage. PM DM: The bolt catches you right in the shoulder. PM DM: Bemeril is going to run outside to sound the alarm. PM DM: Jevan... is fucked, but he'll try anyway. He swings at Urrak and misses. PM DM: Gunnloda! She's going to run closer to Seirixori and whack Ted with her warhammer. And she does! Just barely. He's not happy about it. PM DM: Fred sees that Bemeril ran out to warn the others, so he'll try to help Jevan by getting Urrak's attention. He jumps up on the table and slashes at her, but misses. PM DM: Brimeia! PM DM: If you move, Brimeia, Fred gets an attack of opportunity on you. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia swings for the nearest enemy! PM Kyris - Brimeia: (17 atk, 14 dmg) PM DM: The axe bites into the quaggoth's flesh, but he barely seems upset by it. PM DM: Seirixori! PM Felicia - Seirixori: Annoyed at the thing next to her, Seirixori's staff glows and she smacks Ted with it. PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((12atk, 7dmg)) PM DM: The attack bounces off. PM DM: Ravaphine! PM DM: Yeah also, casting magic while in melee prompts an attack of opportunity. PM DM: Yeah just reset your turn. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine casts magic missile onto Balok PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((12)) PM DM: Ok, but as Ravaphine backed away, Fred took a swipe at her. 8 points of slashing damage. Then Balok crumples to the ground. PM DM: Ted is going after Gunnloda because she's scary looking in her armor. But he's terrible and misses both attacks. PM DM: Urrak! PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak vaults over the table to her left, lands and throws her javelin of lightning Jevan and Fred PM DM: Awesome! Which one is the target? PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: jevan PM DM: Wait, you're jumping to your left, so you're throwing it through Jevan at Fred. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: yes PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((though I missed real bad)) PM DM: Ok... Fred already used his reaction, but Jevan will get a quick swing on you. PM DM: But I'm rolling terribly, so he misses. PM DM: Jevan also makes his save, but roll 4d6. PM DM: So what you all see is this javelin transform into a lightning bolt that passes through Jevan, then turns back into a javelin as it soars past Fred. He takes just enough damage to go down, though... the javelin misses Fred and sails into the wall behind, bouncing off. PM DM: The special feature can't be used again until dawn. PM DM: But it is still a +1 javelin! PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((:grinning: )) PM DM: Balok is dead. PM DM: Bemeril is sounding the alarm. PM DM: Bob, one of the elevator operators right outside the room comes rushing in. PM DM: Jevan... is also dead. PM DM: Gunnloda! Is going to turn around and heal Ravaphine. 6hp back! PM DM: Fred! Is going to attack Brimeia because then he doesn't have to move. One attack misses (with my 4th 1 of the night?) but the other hits for 4 slashing damage. PM DM: Seirixori! PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori smacks Ted again with her glowy staff. PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((21 atk, 8dmg)) PM DM: That one connects! Huzzah! PM DM: He snarls. PM DM: Ravaphine! PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine casts firebolt onto Bemeril PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((10 atk, 5dmg)) PM DM: The firebolt sails wide. PM DM: Do you want to move? PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((I'll stay)) PM DM: Brimeia! PM DM: @Kyris - Brimeia ? PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia disengages and makes a run for the door to avoid any more enemies appearing PM DM: Brimeia disengages and moves towards the door, dodging past Fred and Bob. Outside, though, she can see more enemies incoming. PM DM: Seirixori PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori is just going to keep smacking Ted in the face. PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((18atk, 11dmg)) PM DM: He's getting very upset with you. PM DM: Ravaphine! PM DM: Fred will get an AOO if you run by him. PM DM: You can disengage PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine disengages to move closer to the door PM DM: From outside, Kalannar, a much better equipped drow positions himself, takes aim, and fires at Brimeia. And fails spectacularly because I keep rolling ones. DICE JAIL FOR YOU. Back - Next